


Love is a dream that had finally started to come true

by Dracomalfoy4211



Category: No Fandom, only life
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Knifeplay, Love, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomalfoy4211/pseuds/Dracomalfoy4211
Summary: It was a tough day at school and things were about to get worse. But what y/n didn't know was that's not what he had in mind.





	Love is a dream that had finally started to come true

As i walked through the door after a long day at school that's when i saw it, i could see him standing looking at a painting on the wall. He turned around to look at me, he had had a rough day and it wasn't going to get any better. He slowly got his silver dagger out of his trouser pocket and began to walk towards me. I dropped all my things and ran to the kitchen. 

Next thing i know his hands are holding my wrists pinning me against the wall. "Y/N" he whispered in my ear while the dagger was being dragged along my clothed body, not hard enough to break the skin.  
It was silent for a brief moment then i looked up into his deep blue eyes "What do you want Ethan" i asked.  
All i got for an answer was a hand around my throat. Our eyes still locked looking at each other he tried to pull my shirt off but i stopped him. "You haven't answered my question yet" i said annoyed.  
"Why should I, just because were enemies doesn't mean i cant fuck you before i have to kill you" he began to smirk. 

I've always liked Ethan, we had a quest to kill each other but we never had, we had so many chases we were both always so close but we never did. I had a sudden urge to take the chance and let him rail me better than anyone ever had but what if it was all a trick.

"Y/N?" He looked at me with worry but also lust. "You zoned out, what were you thinking about?"  
He knew i zoned out when i was thinking about things.  
"I'm sorry i- i was just thi-"  
His lips were suddenly on mine i was overcome with so many feelings and emotions. But there i was feeling like me and him were the only people who existed. I wanted it to last forever.

The kiss deepened but all of a sudden he pulled away. I looked down in disappointment but i felt his hand hold my chin and lift it up so i was looking into his gem-like eyes.  
"Y/N." He looked down for a minute then continued to speak. "Im sorry you know i should of waited but... "   
"But what Ethan?" I was worried inside for what he was going to say next but i also wanted to know. Next thing i know he had released my body and he sorted my disarranged top out and he began to walk away. I stood there in shock but then he stopped.   
"I've always loved you y/n, i guess you dont love me back..."   
Next thing I know he'd left and i was slouched on my kitchen floor crying and wishing i did something different.  
"Knock knock" is all I heard as the door suddenly opened. A man i had never seen before walked into my house and started slowly walking towards me. I was still of the floor edging my way backwards but something was off. He had Ethan's dagger in his hand with blood smeared on his body. "Dont try and run little girl" was all I heard as I started to get up. Suddenly something grasped around my body pressing a knife against my neck. A tear slid down my cheek as the first droplet of blood was aloud release from my neck. At this point i had closed my eyes so i didnt have to look at what was happening around me, all i knew is that the man that had restrained me before was now lying on the floor. Dead. I slowly openedmy eyes to see Ethan looking over the body of the man infront of me. He crouched down to pick up his dagger as he began to say, "Are you okay baby?"   
"I- i think so... my neck hurts alot though." I was shaking from pain but also from worry at why they were here.  
As he stood up i ran to him and hugged him as hard as i could. I let myself become a fragile, weak baby in his hold. I trusted him.  
All i heard him say was "Y/n. Your going to have to stay with me for a bit okay? Theres more people like this out to hurt you."  
"Okay im sorry you have to take me in i never expecte-" His lips were suddenly on mine again. They were soft and caring but him, he was the opposite. He was filled with desire and lust. It felt like we had been kissing for years but I slowly pulled away, he looked a bit disappointed but he exepted it. "You know Ethan." He was about to speak but i already had "I think i love you..."   
He looked shocked but happy. I felt his rough hands wrap around my waist as he pecked my lips. "I love you to darling".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this its much appreciated, this is my new way of airing out my thoughts and dreams that will never become real :)  
> This is not finished yet but there is more to come.


End file.
